Rope
by So.Much.Love943
Summary: Castiel is on the verge of committing suicide. He feels like he has nothing to live for but things change when a new student arrives at his school, Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

You gave me the rope to hang myself with

And kicked the chair out from underneath me

Luckily the rope broke

And Dean Winchester was there to save me

Castiel really did hate school. All the kids either made fun of him or didn't want anything to do with him. He was always picked last in sports and was left out of group projects. Even his own family hated him, besides Gabriel but he was sent to boarding school in Montana.

His family held Castiel like a shameful child. His older brother Lucifer didn't help either. He was always getting Castiel into trouble. He would cause all sorts of mayhem and come up with all of theses crazy stories about how Castiel and had done it.

Micheal, Castiel's other brother, thought that he was better than everybody. Micheal always walked with his chin held up and a sort of sneer on his mouth. He was the smartest child and the pride of the family.

Gabriel was the third of the four brothers. He was, in lack of a better word, a goofball. He always made everyone laugh, except of course his parents and micheal, and always found himself in the middle of trouble. Teachers hated him, students loved him. The last strike however was when he set of fireworks in the girl's bathroom. He had been sent to boarding school after that.

So as he sat in his chair waiting for 1st period to start, he looked around the room at his classmates. This would (hopefully) be the last day he would be alive and they didn't even care. Nobody did.

A week ago Castiel was sitting in his room nursing the nasty bruise he had on his stomach. Some of the kids at school cornered him near the trash cans. Two held Castiel by his arms while the other kid punched him repeatedly in the stomach. When they left Castiel stayed there on the ground hoping that that was enough to cause some internal damage and that he would die right then and there. Eventually he got up and walked home cringing with every step he took. When he did get home he went to the cabinet that stored all of the medicine and pulled out some painkillers for his stomach. He took the bottle to his room and just sat there on his bed. He then thought, What if I took more than what was recommended? He nourished that thought until it became a decision.

He didn't have any friends. There were a few other kids in the school who were outcasts like him but they didn't have much in common. The closest thing he had to a friend was a stray dog who would sometimes come by begging for food in the night. So he figured he wouldn't be missed much.

So that night he stared at the white container of pills. He fell asleep looking at them unable to even lift a finger towards it. The thought of dying scared him but the thought of living like this for the rest of his life killed him. He couldn't do it that night. Every night after that he tried to slip away but failed to do anything but cry and clutch onto the bottle

The bell rang and the class sat in their seats. Their teacher Mr. Carrick walked in with another student. One Castiel hadn't seen before. He had this certain ruggedness about him in his leather jacket and torn jeans. His eyes were green enough to be seen where Castiel was sitting his hair was messy in a way that seemed like he had other things to deal with.

"This is Dean Winchester. He's new to the school." Mr. Carrick announced. Many of the girls were whispering to each other by now and Dean gave them a little smile making them even more excited than before. Karren the class slut looked especially interested.

Castiel didn't think much of the guy. He did think he was quite attractive. Of course, Castiel would never have a chance with him. Dean was smiling at the girls and they all giggled. He walked down the aisle and Ralphie caught his attention and motioned for him to sit. Castiel rolled his eyes as they started talking.

 _Great,_ Castiel thought, _Just another person Ralphie can turn against me._ Ralphie was the one who made Castiel's life hell. In fact he was one who beat up Castiel at the trash cans. I

It first started off with his name. Ralphie called it weird and all the kids laughed with him. (He shouldn't be talking though because his real name is Raphael.) Then one day for show and tell Castiel brought in a bee to show everybody. Castiel had it safely in the jar but Ralphie unscrewed the lid and set it loose. They all ran and screamed and one of the girls got stung. Everybody thought that Castiel had set it free and then the entire class hated him for it. It started to wear off in high school but then Ralphie did something.

The worst thing Ralphie ever did was expose Castiel's crush. His crush was a boy in his biology class. The boy never really noticed him but Castiel noticed him. And Ralphie picked up on that. One day while in the locker rooms Ralphie and his friends surrounded a dressing Castiel and whipped him with their towels calling him a queer and loudly announcing who his crush was. It was possibly the worst day of his life.

Ralphie and Dean bust out laughing and Castiel rest his head on his arms. Tonight. It would definitely be tonight.

When Castiel got home no one was there. He clambered up to his room and opened his drawer exposing the bottle of pills. His eyes started to water and he opened it up and went to his bed. Castiel stared at the bottle before he put one in his mouth and swallowed.

 _What if it got better after high school?_ Another pill. _What if it didn't?_ another pill. _Will I ever be happy again?_ Another pill. _Will people stop spreading false rumors about me?_ Another pill. _Will I stop believing the things people say about me?_ Another pill. _Will I ever have a real family?_ Another pill. _Who would love me anyways?_ Another pill. _Is there always going to be Ralphie wherever I go?_ Another pill. _I can't keep living like this._ Castiel downed the entire bottle and was now sobbing into his pillow. He was scared. His life was ending. This was going to be it. This is his end, dying alone at 17 in his room on his bed with the stink of school still on him.

Castiel shot up and ran to his bathroom. He stumbled to the toilet shoving two fingers down his throat making him throw up.

He spent the rest of the night by the toilet crying.

When he went to school the next day he walked though the halls just an invisible as before. One of the kids shoved Castiel causing him to drop all of his thing. His papers scattered on the floor and people were walking all over them. He scrambled to pick them. Then he saw Dean Winchster get on his knees and start to pick up the papers as well. After they gathered them all up they got up and Dean handed them to him.

"Here ya go." Dean said flashing a smile at Castiel. Castiel blushed and grabbed the papers. "Your in my English class right? I was actually on my way there." Castil was too but he wasn't sure what Dean was implying. "We can walk together if you'd like." Dean said registering Castiel's look of befuddlement.

"You wouldn't want to walk with me." Castiel said. His eyes watered slightly and he blushed.

"And why not?" Dean said.

"It would be bad for your reputation or whatever." Castiel said staring at his feet. Dean scoffed. He patted Castiel on the shoulder and pushed him forward and they were walking to English class.

Castiel kept his eyes on the ground, glancing up at Dean every so often. He seemed to be perfectly fine. Castiel didn't know whether Dean was being genuinely nice or if it was a prank orchestrated by Ralphie. He wouldn't put it pass him.

They walked into English class and immediately Ralphie waved to Dean. Dean waved back but instead of sitting in the seat he was in yesterday he sat next to Castiel in the back. Castiel saw Ralphie's smile fell instantly and he shot up walking towards them.

"What are you doing?" Ralphie growled when he got close to them. The whole class was watching the interaction and Castiel sunk in his seat.

"I'm sitting down?" Dean said confused. "Why what's wrong?"

"You don't want to sit with _him._ " Ralphie said.

Dean fully turned to Ralphie now with raised eyebrows. "And why not?" Dean asked repeating the question he asked Castiel a few minutes ago.

"Because he's a faggot with aid-" Dean shot up and punched Ralphie in the face. Ralphie fell backwards onto some other desks and Castiel gasped. Ralphie was laying there with a bloody nose and someone had done that to him to defend him. It was a first, that someone other than Gabriel was on Castiel's side.

"Does anybody else have a problem with that?" Dean asked the entire class, who looked on with horror and some with happy amusement. After a few seconds of silence Dean sat back down and smiled at Castiel. All Castiel could do was stare. Stare at this man who had defended him. A man he barely knew and he didn't care that Castiel was gay. It was enough to make him cry if he wasn't so happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for the follows on the first chapter guys! I hope you like this one too! Could you let me know in the reviews please? I love to here what you guys think and how I can make it better.

Chapter 2

Some odd minutes after Dean punched Ralphie Castiel couldn't help but laugh as he got up and stumbled to his seat. Ralphie held the neckline of his shirt to his nose which was covered in blood. His nose was gushing blood and part of it stuck out in an odd angel. Everybody couldn't but whisper about Dean and the new relationship formed between the two.

"Are they like together?" Lily asked her friend Abby. Abby turned around and looked at the two.

"No Dean is too cute to be gay. Please I hope not." She said turning back around.

"I can't believe that Dean punched Ralphie though. Ralphie is so pissed off." Janet whispered to the two. They all looked over at Ralphie who was glaring at the wall. They all snickered at how silly he looked and went back to gossiping.

Dean, on the other hand, was leaning back in his chair with one hand on the desk and his other in his lap. He didn't look worried at all. If anything he looked bored and Castiel was astounded. How could he look so calm after punching Ralphie in the face?

Castiel was blatantly staring at Dean. When Dean caught Castiel's eye he smiled at him. This made Castiel blush and look back down to his English homework. This brought a question into mind. Where was his English teacher? Mr. Carrick always made a point of showing up early too school and made sure to berate anybody who didn't.

Castiel looked up curiously and didn't see any teachers around. Dean took notice and then asked, "Isn't there suppose to be a teacher? I mean, I didn't come here just to punch douche bags in the face."

Dean looked over at Castiel with a goofy grin on his face and Castiel laughed. They were surely going to hold this over Ralphie's head. A knew joke they were sure going to use up. Then a girl shot up from her seat. "Guys! OMG! Mr. Carrick is dead!"

The class stopped whispering and looked up at her. It was Karen clutching her phone. "What are you talking about?" Todd, one of Ralphie's sidekicks, asked in disbelief.

"Look!" She said doing something on her phone. It was the streaming of the morning news. The kids in class all gathered around her phone but Dean and Castiel stayed in there seats. They could hear the phone from where they sat.

"Here I am standing in front the Carrick's house. Late last night an attacker snuck in and killed Nick Carrick and his wife Stacy Carrick. There is still no sign of their son Johnny. He is ten years old with dark brown hair and green eyes with a scar above his right elbow. If you see anything please report it to this number immediately." A lady spoke from Karen's phone. Castiel was shocked solid. This wasn't the first time this has happened. "This seems to be the work of a serial killer and kidnapper. This is the third case in the past 2 months and police are working hard to catch whomever is dong this. Please be on the look out these next few days and be careful. Report anything suspicious to the police and remember to lock your doors before you go to bed. This is Vicki Salhart with the morning news."

Castiel looked over at Dean shocked. What was happening? This frightened most of the class to it's core and it was very quite after that. Dean had this look on his face like he was trying to put a puzzle together but missing a piece. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was staring off into space. Then his eyes widened and his head snapped up.

"Back in your seats!" A booming voice yelled from the door. It was the principal. He's always been a hard ass. He was ex-military and was very strict. The entire class scrambled to their seats.

"I need your help." Dean whispered urgently. The principal had gone off on a long speech about Mr. Carrick.

"With what?" Castiel asked. Dean leaned in closer and Castiel sucked in his breath. He could smell his musky scent and Castiel liked it.

"I need to leave but if I get caught I need an excuse. I need you to like pass out or something." Dean said.

"What?!" Castiel said. "What's so urgent that you need me to _pass out or something?_? Castiel spat back, a little on edge with Dean being so close. His eyes, he just realized, are so vibrant. It's like he could get lost in their green forest.

"Please? I really need you to do this." Dean pleaded. Castiel wasn't used to being asked favors let alone to break the rules. He didn't know what to do. Dean had stood up for him but that didn't mean he should put his academic career on the line. He was the perfect student and he was already getting calls from some of the best colleges in the world.

But then again, Castiel wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to make a friend. Dean seemed to like Castiel for some odd reason and Castiel really liked that. It was a nice change from the constant teasing and harassment.

"Fine. But only because you punched Ralphie in the face." Castiel said. Dean nodded and then sat back in his seat. Castiel sat there for a few minutes and then just flung himself to the floor when the principal wasn't looking. The chair he was sitting on tipped over and the principal whipped his head around. Castiel was lying on the floor all sprawled out.

"He told me hasn't been feeling good. I can take him to the nurse's office." Dean said. Castiel felt hands grip him tight and raise him from the floor. He was shifted and was now held in Dean's arms. Castiel blushed immensely and started to sweat. He had never been this close or intimate with someone before. It was a first and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"You're right he does look a little flushed." The principal said noticing the beads of sweat and his pink cheeks. "Alright. Take him." He said with a wave of his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ralphie glaring at him.

When they were far enough away Castiel started to squirm. "You can let me go now." Dean sat him on his feet and they walked towards the nurse's office. "Why do you need to leave?" Castiel asked looking at Dean curiously.

"I uh… I just forgot my dad needed me to do something." Dean said.

"You couldn't just do it after school?" Castiel asked.

Dean shot him a glare. "You don't know my father." Castiel nodded his head in understanding.

"I get it but…" Castiel slipped off. He didn't really know what to say. He wondered if Dean missed school a lot to run errands for his father.

"I don't think you do. My father is very…. He has a very important job and if I don't do my part people die." Dean looked out at the passing windows catching rays of sun light. It made his eyes flash and his cheeks warm. His freckles, barely noticeable, danced around his nose and Castiel took note of one on his eyelid. He looked thoughtful, like something was weighing down his shoulders.

"You can tell me Dean. It's not like I have anybody to tell anything to." Castiel said. He could see Dean felt very alone in this and Castiel knows that feeling. He is that feeling. That is the only thing Castiel has felt for years.

"I can't. Not because I don't trust you but because this is very dangerous. You could die." Dean said. They stopped walking and faced each other.

"So that means that you could die, that you're in danger." Castiel said. He was starting to get a little worried.

"Look Cas," Castiel looked up a little stunned at the use of a nickname. He's never had a nickname before. Well one that wasn't meant to hurt his self-esteem. "What?" Dean asked to the look of his confusion.

"You called me Cas. I've never… nobody has given me a nickname before." Cas whispered. It made him feel good. He found somebody that didn't hate him. Someone who might even call himself Cas's friend. It was nice. It was different.

"Oh…. Yeah. I hope you don't mind." Dean said. He blushed a little and looked down at his fidgeting feet.

"I like it." Cas said. Dean looked up astonished. Then he smiled and Cas smiled back.


End file.
